Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wire harness including a resin-made tubular exterior member and one or a plurality of conduction paths to be inserted into and protected by the exterior member.
Description of Related Art
For electrical connection between apparatuses mounted on a car, there is used a wire harness. The wire harness includes a tubular exterior member and one or a plurality of conduction paths to be stored in the exterior member. For example, a wire harness disclosed in the below-cited patent document 1 is arranged to pass through the vehicle under-floor of a car. Such part of the wire harness as corresponds to the vehicle under-floor is arranged straight. This type wire harness is formed long. Here, the below-cited patent 1 shows the following matter relating to the straight arranged part. That is, it shows that the conduction paths within the exterior member are caused to vibrate due to the vibrations of the car while running.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2011-254614
According to a related art, when conduction paths within an exterior member are caused to vibrate due to the vibrations of a car while running, a coating of the conduction path (in the case that the coating has a shield function, braid or a metal foil existing on an outside of the conduction path) can be strongly butted against a tube inner surface of the exterior member to be thereby damaged.
Here, it seems that the above problem can be solved by reducing the inside diameter of the exterior member or by providing an inclusion within the exterior member to thereby eliminate a clearance between the inner surface of the exterior member and conduction path. However, to reduce the inside diameter of the exterior member or to provide the inclusion makes difficult an operation to insert the conduction path into the exterior member. Also, when the conduction path is inserted forcedly, there is raised a problem that the coating of the conduction path can be worn.